1. Field of the Invention
The present patent relates to an easy installation single-unit air conditioner. The present patent comes under the sector of single-unit air conditioners which are autonomous, namely contain all the operating components within a single volume, and, during operation, perform ventilation of a room.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Different types of air conditioners are known and can be basically classified in two categories: split-system conditioners and single-unit conditioners. Split-system conditioners comprise two separate units, one of which must be arranged inside and the other outside the rooms. The internal units may be both of the floor and of the wall or ceiling type. The connection between the two is provided by means of copper refrigerating pipes.
The installation of split-system conditioners has therefore proved to be somewhat complex and costly since it involves hydraulic and electrical work as well as the laying of copper refrigerating pipes, the construction of air ducts and masonry work. Moreover, since it is necessary to position the condenser unit outside the rooms, the effect from an esthetic point of view may be negative.
Conditioners of the single-unit type combine all the components in a single structure, but must nevertheless ensure the connection with the exterior. Single-unit window conditioners, which are generally mounted on wheeled carriages, are known. In this case it is necessary to form in the glass one or two large-diameter holes.
Since it is necessary to position the conditioners on carriages in order to be able to connect them to the exterior via the hole in the glass, the structure is particularly subject to vibrations and consequently this type of single-unit conditioner is somewhat noisy.
In all these cases installation proves to be problematic both in terms of complexity and in terms of costs; moreover the outcome, esthetically speaking, is often unsatisfactory both when the conditioner is in use and in the case where it must be disassembled.
Single-unit conditioners of the "transferable" type have only one outlet tube to the exterior and have major functional shortcomings in that they create a vacuum in the room where they operate, resulting in a recall of external air, with a consequent low performance in terms of energy and operation.
The object of the present patent is that of eliminating the abovementioned drawbacks and providing a single-unit air conditioner with two separate flows of air to the condenser and to the evaporator, which simplifies considerably the problems associated with installation.